The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus having a sheet tray attached so as to be openable and closeable with respect to an upper surface of a main body of the apparatus.
An image forming apparatus capable of continuously color-printing onto multiple sheets is known. On the image forming apparatus, various instruments for image formation such as a photoconductor, a developing device, and the like are installed inside the box-form main body of the apparatus. Furthermore, the image forming apparatus includes a sheet tray that also serves as an upper cover for closing an upper surface opening of the main body of the apparatus. The sheet tray is supported rotatably about a support shaft extending in one direction, and is formed so as to be capable of changing positions between a closed position and an open position with respect to the upper surface opening of the main body of the apparatus. The support shaft is disposed in the vicinity of a discharge portion where sheets are discharged from the main body of the apparatus. In addition, in the vicinity of the support shaft, a detection mechanism for detecting a fully loaded state at which the number of sheets discharged from the discharge portion and loaded on the sheet tray has reached a preset upper limit for the number of sheets is disposed. For example, conventionally, a detection mechanism of detecting whether or not the sheets loaded on the sheet tray are in the fully loaded state by rotating an actuator in accordance with the number of sheets loaded on the sheet tray is known.